


Helluva Kid

by NephtheFeral



Series: Hazbin Kiddo [3]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Adoption, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Other, Will add more tags as I go, fankid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: Another day on the job brings home more than expected. Blitzo always seemed to have something hectic up his sleeve, even with the best intentions. But how will this new addition to his little family affect their chaotic lives?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), OC/OC
Series: Hazbin Kiddo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back at it again with yet another fankid of mine haha. Totally not writing this for coping reasons. I liked them enough to want to write them out in a story, and I wrote this chapter while procrastinating on my other stories.  
> This isn't in the same universe as Chancey, just a similar situation.  
> Anyways, have fun reading. I just wanted to write Blitzo as a dad haha. The others will start to show up in the next chapter.

“Sooo, Meri, how ya doin’? Comfy? All settled in?”

The imp looked down at me, a nervous grin as he fiddled with his claws. 

His voice was enthusiastic despite the uncertainty in his tone. His red eyes focused on me and waiting for an answer.

I nodded slowly, hoping that would be enough. 

He seemed relieved, his shoulders losing tension and him losing that nervous aura from before.

“Oh good good, that’s good! Gotta make sure you’re comfortable here if you’re gonna be stayin’ here.” He chuckled, then bending down to reach my eye level. 

“So, are ya hungry? Sure ya are, look how little are! I betcha haven’t eaten all day!” 

He joked, then retracted his statement.

“Oh wait, was that offensive? Augh, he knows. If you have a problem with it you’ll tell me.” 

He kinda rambled to himself.

But once again, I nodded in response.

“Mhm.”

His grin seemed to widen. “Well that’s great, mac n cheese sound good? Kids like Mac n cheese I’m sure you’ll love it.”

I nodded again.

“Heh, still quiet huh? Well no worries, we’ll getcha there when you’re ready.”

He reached his claw up to my head, patting it gently as if in reassurance.

“Welp, I’ma go and make your dinner now, I’ll call ya when it’s ready. Call me if ya need me, little Meri!” He chirped, then ruffling my hair and then standing up.

I watched until he disappeared from the room, my attention going back to the scenery of the room.

I adjusted myself on the beanbag chair, sinking more into it and making myself more 

comfortable. 

I was still trying to take this all in.

Trying to process it.

This apartment looked so normal.

It was even kind of nice despite the slight mess. 

The room I was in now was some kind of mini living room. It has a TV on a little stand, and some chairs that were facing towards it. Some clothes and other items strewn amongst the floor. 

And of course this comfy beanbag chair I was sitting in.

It seemed like the regular apartment of some everyday person. 

But it was owned by an imp, and was located in hell.

I felt like I should be more scared, more freaked out.

But I wasn’t.

I was more so shocked.

Maybe it would all settle down a bit later.

And to think this all happened because this random imp decided to pick me up and bring me to 

his house, literally.

____________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

I sat in my room, curled up by the closet door and just trying to get through the day.

My parents were fighting again, or at least I think they were. 

There was the sounds of muffled yells and harsh movements from the other room. 

It always scared me. 

I just wished they wouldn’t come into my room this time. I didn’t want to be another source to take out their anger again. There was already a bruise on my arm from last week, I at least wanted that to heal. 

But there was another reason why I was so anxious. 

Things seemed different, not like the usual fighting and yelling. 

There was screaming. Sounds of fear and pain almost. 

Sounds of thuds and even crashes. A loud commotion coming from the other room.

Then a wave of silence despite muffled sounds.

It was never that silent all of a sudden, they weren’t those kinds of people.

So it raised the question, did someone get into the house?

The thought of it made my stomach drop, bringing my knees closer to my chest. 

What happened?

Did they hurt my parents?

Kill them?

Were they going to do something to me..?

In my thoughts, I couldn’t help but be the main concern. As much as a tinge of me wanted to worry about them, it felt hard at this point with all the mean and horrid treatment.

It made me think, think about the possibility of them being gone.

Gone for good.

That meant they couldn’t hurt me then… right?

No more yelling and no more names.

No more bruises or scratches.

No more to small dinners that hardly filled me or stale bread for lunch. 

Maybe it was a good thing. 

Maybe it was some kind of gift, some kind of-

The door creaked open, and intense.

My head whipped up to look towards my door, lowering myself to see the door opening.

Oh no.

Oh no, no no no.

They had found me, they were going to hurt me too-

But just when I was about to drive myself into a panic attack my eyes were greeted with a red claw on the door handle.

A red tail with a heart shaped end.

Red eyes and large black and white curved horns. 

Something not human.

A demon maybe? Some kinda monster?

It looked like what people described.

It seemed to mumble to itself, looking around the room until it’s eyes landed on me. 

It tensed just as much as I did, freezing up and making eye contact with me for a few seconds.

“A kid? Oh fuck me-“ 

It spoke, drifting off into cursing under its breath.

He seemed confused and maybe even a little nervous, trying to get himself together.

But I was just confused and shocked, a tinge of anxiety in the back of my head. 

My heart was racing and my body was quivering from adrenaline, but I couldn’t make myself move from where I was. 

I could only stare at the monster that walked in.

And the monster seemed to compose itself, or maybe he?

Who knows. 

He then smiled, walking towards me and being down to my eye level. 

“Hey kid, whaddya doin’ here?” 

He asked, his voice enthusiastic and chipper as ever.

I didn’t respond, only looking him up and down now that he was up close. 

I probably looked terrified, I know I sure felt terrified. 

“I imagine ya live here, huh? Not much of a talker, I see.”

He laughed though it faded out to a nervous smile.

“So uh… I’m assuming those were your parents then… huh..?”

I managed to nod slowly.

“Haha well uh… hope ya don’t mind if we got rid of em… do ya?”

I didn’t respond.

I didn’t know how to answer.

Speaking wasn’t really an option right now, it was to hard to get out.

I think I’ve heard the term nonverbal before to be used for it. I know I wasn’t mute. 

Was there really even an answer to that?

Kids were supposed to love their parents. Sometimes even if their parents hurt them.

And my parents had hurt me.

I don’t think I really felt that thought, the whole pain of loosing them.

Someone telling me I lost them. 

But I think it would be okay if I didn’t miss them, I hoped so.

That didn’t mean I wasn’t any less shaken up about the situation. 

“So… you wouldn’t mind coming with me then, would you?”

  
  


My anxiety spiked and I tensed even more. Looking at him frantically and my body reacting by jerking away. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no wait don’t worry, I’m fine, I’m fine!” He tried to reassure me, waving his hands in front of him. 

“I’m a dad! So don’t worry it would basically be uh… adopting you! Yeah, adopting you. I’ve raised my little Loonie since she was a little pup and she turned out great! I’m sure I’ll be good 

for you too.” He said, then smiling at me once again.

But before I even had time to think he just picked me up, adjusting his hold so that he was holding me properly.

  
  


“Up we go!” He said as he picked me up, holding me almost in a cradling manner. 

I was confused, looking around and startled. Once again not having any time to process what was really going on. 

“By the way, I’m an imp. I would say you can call me Blitzø, the o is silent, but I guess you can just call me ‘Daddy’ from now on!”

He chirped and then laughed, leaving as quickly as he entered. 

Out of my room and down the hall, making his way into a guest room he had.

In there was a yellow swirling portal with a sack of things next to it, which he promptly picked up with his free hand.

He then stepped into the portal, taking me with him to wherever he was going.

_______________________________________

Everything had happened so fast, and now I was just sitting in his apartment.

Waiting for him to finish making Mac n cheese for me do eat.

And somehow, I still wasn’t freaked out.

In a way I feel… like I had just accepted it?

Or maybe the panic hadn’t settled in yet.

I’ve heard a lot from grownups that sometimes panic takes a long time to settle in.

  
  


It’s not like I was totally happy though, things just felt… almost unreal. Like everything had happened in a daze. 

Or maybe my brain just wanted some calm before the storm.

To just be okay with the events of today so I could deal with it all tomorrow.

Or maybe it was just somehow, weirdly enough, a better situation than with my parents. 

My dead parents.

Huh.

A strange concept.

Either way, thinking about it made my head hurt. 

There were so many thoughts going on in my head right now, and it was too much.

I was starting to get a headache. 

I sighed, letting myself lay more in the beanbag than sit. 

Letting myself sink into the cushiony goodness and for my body to relax into it.

It was so soft and comfy, no wonder people loved to have these. I wish I could’ve had one before in my room. 

And while sinking into the cushion, I realized how tired all of it had made me feel.

How my body ached from tension and how tight my jaw was.

My eyes felt heavy and like sleep was calling.

Maybe I could just close my eyes, just for a few minutes.

That’s all I needed… a few minutes.

“Meri!”

I jolted awake, feeling a sudden spark of anxiety at the sudden loud voice. 

I looked to the entrance to the kitchen from the living room, seeing the red imp who deemed himself as Blitzø standing in the doorway.

  
  


“Dinner’s ready!”

He continued to call out, then noticing me.

I sat up a bit, still leaning against the fabric but letting out a small yawn.

He laughed.

  
  


“Awww, ya tired? Looks like ya had a little nap.” He almost cooed, a certain look of adoration in his eyes. The kind when you saw a cute puppy outside and really wanted to pet it. 

I felt embarrassed, even wiping some drool away that I noticed was there. 

“Well 15 minutes it’s better than nothing. C’mon, dinner is ready. Ya need to eat before ya hit the hay again.” He said, then holding out his hand.

I looked from him, then to his hand.

I was hesitant, but decided to take his offer.

I took his hand, and then he helped to lift me up from the beanbag. 

He was a bit taller than me, maybe by a foot or two.

I was never good with math. 

His hold on my hand stayed, and it was gentle as he led me into the kitchen.

It was small and cozy, and had a lot of different grey shades in it. 

There was also a little table in the corner, a rounded one with two chairs and either side. And on 

one side of it was a bowl with the dinner he made me.

He pulled out the chair for me, prompting me to sit down, looking at the bowl of food on the table.

He pulled out a chair, sitting across from me, the wide and excited smile on his face.

His tail was wagging almost, curling and just having a good ol time moving around.

But then I looked back to him, still confused that this strange man…. _ imp _ \- had just randomly 

taken me to his house and made me food.

Was he really serious about this whole parent thing…?

“What do ya want? Permission?” He laughed, snorting a bit.

“It’s food! I made it for you! Your little body needs it to be nice and strong, so eat up!” He encouraged, making a hand gesture towards the bowl.

I glanced back to the bowl, and then to him, and then to the spoon that was laid out next to it.

I decided it was okay to eat.

Plus, I was hungry.

So I picked up the spoon and dug in, eating a bit faster than I realized.

It was really good.

It was just boxed mac n cheese but wow it tasted like the best thing ever right now. 

“Sooo, Meri… how old are ya? As your new adoptive father I think I should know some things about you!” He chirped, seeming proud of the fact.

Guess he was serious about the whole dad thing.

I looked up, setting down the spoon in the bowl while still chewing. 

I held up eight fingers for him to see.

“8? Okay okay, so you’re pretty young. Thought you might be younger 'cause of how small you are.” He stated, more so talking to himself.

“Still not talking?” He asked.

I simply looked at him, not saying anything.

“Okay, okay, that’s fine, no worries! Don’t push yourself, like I said one step at a time!”

He reassured me immediately after.

At least he was nice so far. He seemed really genuine about the stuff he said.

“Well, one thing you should know is that now you have an older sister! Loona! She’s havin’ fun being out with her friend right now but you’ll meet her when she gets back! She’ll love you! I just know it!” He added, very excited about that.

Another person huh? I wondered what she was like.

How old she was.

What she would be like.

If she was an imp too.

If she would also call me Meri.

Speaking of that, he had started calling me Meri.

He had asked my name the moment we first arrived in his apartment, and I had actually had the energy to speak my name.

He thought it would be cute to shorten it and call me ‘Meri’ cause my full name was Merival.

I wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but if I’m staying with him, I might as well get used to it. 

The rest of dinner consisted of him mostly speaking, and sometimes asking questions.

I would nod or shake my head, or sometimes give answers with my hands.

But it was mostly just him rambling either about his life or how excited he was for this opportunity.

He went on about how happy of a family we would be.

He could be on to something, but I wasn’t really listening to much.

I was more focused on my dinner, wanting to finish and focusing on the taste.

But it was nice in a way, even if I wasn’t really listening to what he said.

It was nice to have someone talk; to have someone talk in a nice and fun manner. 

To just sit at the table and eat my mac n cheese.

It was nice.

Calming.

Relaxing.

I just hoped the rest of the night would be like that.

_______________________________________

After dinner, I had gotten all cleaned up and into pajamas. 

It was older pajamas from his daughter apparently; he said he had kept it for keepsake. He didn’t want to get rid of the memories.

I guess it made sense, maybe he really loved her. 

They were a pair of grey bottoms and a matching top, soft and with little red patterns on it.

It was a bit big for me but it fit nonetheless.

I had been able to take a bath since he had one. He said that I should be nice and clean before I would go to bed.

And I guess it was pretty nice and relaxing. He even got me some bubble bath stuff to put in it. It smelled like bubble gum and it made a lot of bubbles!

So it was fun to play in that for a while.

But even after all that, I was still sleepy. I wanted to lay down at least so my body wouldn’t ache as much.

The bath did help but it didn’t mean my body felt less heavy. 

Blitzø held my hand and led me to his room, opening the door and moving some stuff aside so I wouldn’t trip.

It was a little messy and cluttered, but it looked nice otherwise.

It was relatively simply with a few photos and posters up on his wall.

  
  


One of them looked like some kind of circus poster. It had a similar looking imp on it and had the name ‘Blitzø’ sprawled across it.

I pointed to it, looking up at him and expecting him to answer.

“Hm?” He looked confused, then towards the poster I was pointing at.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s nothing, just a family keepsake," he explained.

“Now, up we go!”

  
  


He chirped, picking me up and placing me on his bed. It was soft and fluffy. The blankets and comforters were all really nice to sit on.

He crawled up as well, the bed being a bit high up.

I guess it was one of those fancier grown up beds that adults seemed to like so much. Adults always loved high up beds.

It was weird.

Maybe they just liked being tall. 

“Now let’s getcha all tucked in, c’mon.” He gestured with a wave of his hand, lifting up the blankets so I could crawl under them. 

Once I did, he pulled them up and over me and patted the blankets down. 

“Alright, all nice and comfy!” He chirped.

He then adjusted his own position, laying down on top of the covers and curling around me. 

I looked up at him in confusion, not sure what he was doing.

He gave me a confused look back.

“Gotta make you feel safe and comfy, don’t I? You’re a part of the family now.” He laughed.

But it faded into a nervous one and he looked at me with uncertainty.

“Unless… you don’t want to…?” He asked, looking at me for some kind of answer.

I was about to nod, but I realized that I couldn’t really give an answer with just nodding or shaking my head.

Guess I would actually speak.

“N-no i-it’s okay…” I managed to get out even if it was hard to speak.

That was enough speaking for tonight

He looked relieved, smiling and then reassuming his position.

He laid his arm over me in a protective manner, his tail curling around me and his head on top of mine. Almost like how when cats curled up when they slept. 

He tried to hold me close and protectively, and did as much as he could with the blanket in the way.

“You’re going to love it here, trust me. We’re gonna be one big happy family..” he said, then closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

Maybe he was reassuring himself more.

Though it was nice to hear.

It made me feel happy I guess.

And it wasn’t too long after until a deep rumbling started to come from his chest, a purring like noise.

That was… cool kinda. 

I wish I could purr like a kitty. 

But I guess I should focus on falling asleep, I still did feel tired after all. 

So I closed my eyes, letting myself relax. 

I sighed in relief, letting my muscles rest and the soft purrs lull myself to sleep.


	2. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! I'm excited to write the next one!! Have fun reading! Next chapter will involve interactions w Moxxie and Millie!

I had been with Blitzo for about a week now, and I was already starting to feel settled in.   
  


He had been super welcoming and enthusiastic, and was good at letting me take my time.   
  


Despite everything happening really fast I felt… surprisingly okay with everything.   
  


Happy even.   
  


I know I should feel more shocked but I didn’t.   
  


It was weird yeah getting used to the whole imp thing, but everything was so much… better.

Happier and joyful.   
  


Loving.   
  


It was something I didn’t wanna pass up.    
  


I’d rather just enjoy the happy feelings I was getting instead.

He had made everything really fun and exciting even with the little he had. It wasn’t exactly the place for a kid to be, at least not before I got there. He had really gone out when it came to buying stuff.

Foods, clothes, toys, furniture, you name it. 

He had even set up a room for me in some guest room they had. It was pretty small and kind of cramped but hey, perfect size for me. He even bought a nice little bed set for me. It was pretty colors like ones you saw on a sunset. They were pretty soft too.   
  


He always had stuff planned to do, like he wanted me to be entertained and have a fun time.   
  


He would put on movies and set up that to watch, try to play with me with the stuff he bought.   
  


He especially liked to do the little kits that he bought for me, he said that it was a good bonding time between the two of us. 

The last one we did together was one of those soap kits. It was fun to mix it all together and put pretty things in it. I ended up making some pretty neat soaps!! But mostly we had fun together with that kind of stuff.

He was also still trying his best to get me to call him some variation of dad, and well, I was trying. It would just take getting used to. I tried to start calling him ‘Daddy’ like I used to call my old dad. Might as well use the name for someone who deserved it, especially since it was one I was used to.    
  


But he did seem pretty happy every time I called him that, so it really helped to encourage me to do so. 

I was even getting better at talking to him more. At first it was really hard, but the more I got comfortable, the more verbal I found myself getting. Around him at least, the other not so much.

That ‘other’ was his daughter that he had told me about, and sadly, she wasn’t as nice as he described.   
  


Her name was Loona, and she was a hell hound or something like that.   
  


Really big and honestly pretty scary. If she didn’t look intimidating, then it was especially her personality.

She had such a sharp and mean tongue.   
  


She was even mean to Blitzo, and he was super nice to her!   
  


Maybe she felt smothered or simply didn’t like people, so I guess she could feel however she wanted.

Whatever it was, it made me not want to talk to her. Or really be around her for that matter. But I guess it was okay because she wasn’t around that often.   
  


Usually she was out somewhere, and it could be for a few days. If she came to the house it was usually to get something or to sleep. 

I didn’t see or interact with her that much, and we avoided each other anyways whenever we were in the same room. 

Neither of us seemed to like each other, and I was honestly okay with that.

Today I changed into some black overalls and a nice shirt that I had been given. These were old clothes of Loona’s from when she was little, so I just had the hand-me-downs. I was told to dress nice and in something that I could go out in.

Today we were heading out somewhere, that being his workplace!   
  


He hadn’t gone to his work ever since he got me, and well, he probably should go back to it if he wants to earn money to keep everything up and running. 

He was really excited to show me everything, and especially to introduce me to the people who worked with him.   
  


He told me that he was the boss at the place he worked with! That was pretty cool!   
  


With someone nice like him, it must mean he’s a good boss, right?

He had told me a bit about the people who worked for him, referring to them as ‘family’. He talked about them quite a bit, to the point where I couldn’t even remember all of it.   
  


Or maybe that was just cause I zoned out a bit when he was rambling.   
I didn’t mean to, sometimes it just sorta happened.   
  


But he never seemed to get mad at it, at least I hope he wasn’t.

I had finished getting dressed, then walking out my room to see him waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me, seeming really happy.

“Aw now don’t you just look adorable! Hold on lemme get a picture.” He said, then taking out his phone to snap a photo or two.

I giggled a bit, finding it kinda funny.

“Now, are ya ready for your big day at work?” He asked, bending down and placing his hands on his hips.

“Mhm!” I nodded, looking back up at him. 

He chuckled, then scooping me up in his arms and holding me close.

“Off we go!” He chirped, then heading off towards the door.

The trip to the office was exciting. All the sights were so much different. So exciting!

And also kinda anxiety inducing!

Some of the noises and people were just a lot, especially those angry at each other.

I clung a bit to the imp carrying me, feeling safer the closer I was.

He took me up to this office-like building, stopping when we reached what looked like some individual office. It has a desk and posters and even those little bobble head figures. It was a fun looking office! No boring like the ones you always heard about.

“This is my office! Pretty neat, huh?”

“Mhm!” I agreed, nodding as he set me down.

He bent down to my eye level, his expression a bit more serious.

“Now I’m going to take care of some things real quick, so you just stay here, okay? It’s only going to be a few minutes. I’ll lock the door so no one can get it, okay?”

“Okay.” I responded, feeling okay with what he had told me. I trusted him.

“Do you have pen and paper? I wanna draw.” I told him, not wanting to just sit here and do nothing. 

It was boring! I didn’t wanna do nothing like some boring adult!

If I didn’t have to work here, I wouldn’t!

“Oh yeah, hm, let me check-“ he got back up, then heading over to his desk.

He opened the chore, rummaging through it and mumbling to himself. He must have a lotta stuff in his desk, or maybe he was just disorganized. It would make sense, his apartment was kinda messy too. 

“Ahah! Found it!” He whipped out a pen and notepad, holding it up like some treasure. 

He placed it on the desk, then pulled out the chair and patted the seat.

“Now ya can sit and enjoy!” 

I climbed my way onto the chair, sitting up in it and feeling special at the desk.

“Perfect! Now I’m gonna head out, I’ll be back soon! Love you baby, have fun drawing your pictures! Excited to see them!”

Then he went through the door, locking it before heading to whatever he needed.

He had a habit of calling me names like that ever since I got here. 

I didn’t mind it though, I guess it was just a parent thing. It was kind of nice in a way. It meant 

that he loved and cared about me, so I would let him do it. 

I turned my attention to the notepad, picking up the pen and starting to doodle. 

It was fun to doodle!

I liked to just sketch and draw things like people and animals.

Sometimes just even little designs like swirls and cool plants!!

The pen flowed so smoothly and made such nice lines and curves. It was one of those good pens I think. 

The time seemed to pass quickly as I was doodling, as I didn’t even realize what time it was until the imp burst in.

I jumped in my seat, dropping the pen and whipping my head up to look at Blitzo in the doorway. 

He seemed tired and out of breath. 

“I’m so sorry, baby, it took much longer than I thought-“ he apologized.

“What time is it?”

“About 20 minutes after-“

“Oh, okay. It’s okay. It’s not that long.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then heading over to me. He looked down at my drawings and smiled once again. 

“Aww, look how good these are! Guess we have a little artist in the family!” He chirped, making me feel proud and smile big at my drawings.

“We’re gonna go meet the others now, ya excited?” he asked, obviously trying to pump me up.

“Yeah!” 

He picked me up again, a big grin on both of our faces.

“We’ll pick your lil doodles up later. Now we’re gonna meet the rest of the family!”

We both then headed out the door, heading down the hall to meet the others he had told me about.

During the walk to the office, I wondered what the others were like. 

Daddy had told me they were real nice and friendly, but he could just be trying to make it better for me. But I was excited to meet them!

And well…. a little nervous too.

I hoped they would like me. 

When we were in front of the door, I faltered, looking down and feeling nervous.

Blitzø looked down at me, realizing how I was feeling and smiled.

He leaned down a bit so he could look at me better.

“Hey kiddo, look at me-“ he turned me to face him.

“Everything is going to be just fine. I’m here and they’re gonna love ya! What could go wrong?” 

He chirped, smiling wide and trying to cheer me up. 

I smiled too, feeling a little better and nodding.

He then stood back up, holding my hand.

He opened the door to reveal the office.

It had a lot of red and grey colors. 

It was all nice and neat and organized; unlike Daddy’s office. 

There were three other people there.

One of them was Loona.

She didn’t really look happy to be there, but honestly, I didn’t really care.

She was mean anyways.

But the other two looked like some sort of other imps.

One was a nice and pretty looking lady. She was wearing overalls of some sort, or at least it looked like it. She kinda looked like a farmer or something.

The other one was a bit shorter than her and a bit pudgy. He looked all fancy dressed up in a nice suit and a tie, just like Daddy!

One thing I also noticed about him is that he had hooves.

I wonder if that made it hard to walk.

My thoughts were interrupted as I was lifted up, confused until I saw I was within eyesight of the others.

The grownups had been talking and I hadn't even noticed.

“Surprise! This is Meri, our new little addition to the family! Quite the surprise, huh? Knew you’d like it. Now say hi to Meri everyone~”

He seemed pretty excited.

The lady’s face got all excited, letting out a loud ‘awww’ that was interrupted by the other.

Loona on the other hand didn’t even look up from her phone.

“WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT?! A CHILD? WHERE DID YOU GET A CHILD?!” He screeched, gripping at his hair and seeming all stressed and angry.

I flinched at the yelling, really not liking loud noises. I covered my ears and closed my eyes to try and block out the noise.

Blitzø noticed, putting me down next to him and giving me an apologetic look.

“Aww, Moxxie ya don’t need to get so upset! Just look at em! Ya just need to calm-“

“CALM?! HOW COULD I BE CALM?! THERE’S A CHILD HERE THAT OUR BOSS JUST BROUGHT-“

“Hey! Keep it down! Can’t ya see that they don’t like the loud noises! Don’t scare em!” Blitzø barked, his hands on my shoulders as he ushered me closer to him. 

I kept my hands on my ears, trying to muffle out what was being said. My eyes closed since it helped me with keeping things quiet.

I sometimes heard the muffled yells and screeches of the others.

I didn’t know what they said exactly but it probably was about me. 

At some point I had started to hear that ringing. I was used to it. It was something I always heard when I covered my ears.

I didn’t like it too much, but it was better to hear than yelling. It had helped me a lot in that old house. 

“And how did you even get that child, huh? What did you do? Steal it?”

“Well yeah I just picked me up at that last house-“

“YOU STOLE A CHILD?!”

“Well hey we killed their parents anyways! Not just gonna let some kid go homeless. Plus, I wanted to start a little family anyways! So it’s a good start! Don’t you want a family, Moxxie?”

Those were the words I heard when I started to uncover my ears.

I opened my eyes to see the one named Moxxie still looking very angry, but a bit more composed. The other was at his arm, looking worried and looking back and forth between 

everyone.

“Sweetie…” she said, gaining his attention.

They talked among each other, seeming to be mumbling and whispering.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying from over here.

But eventually they turned back to look at Daddy, looking a bit calmer. 

Moxxie stepped forward, looking determined.

“I don’t trust you to be responsible enough to raise a child. I won’t let you.”

Well I didn’t know how to feel about that.

Daddy sputtered. 

“Hey! Unlike you, 

actually a father! I raised Loonie over there!” He gestured to the distracted hellhound.

“Yeah, and you see how that’s turned out.” He sneered, gaining a growl from Loona and a gasp 

from Blitzø.

I mean, he did have a point.

She wasn’t exactly the nicest person.

She was pretty mean. 

He didn’t even get a chance to respond before he came over and took my hand, pulling me 

away and leading me away from Daddy.

I didn’t know how to feel.

I simply just...didn’t really feel anything.

I think I started to dissociate again.

Everything just kinda felt fuzzy and just...happening. 

He walked over to the lady with me, who smiled at me and leaned down a bit.

“It’s okay sweetie, just c’mon.” She said, her voice soft and with a heavy southern accent.

As he led me out, I could hear Daddy protesting and yelling. 

His voice was muffled as the two imps led me out.

And before I knew it, I was out the door.

Down the stairs.

Everything was fuzzy and slow.

I just hoped things would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if you guys could give feedback and comment! It helps a lot with motivation and inspiration and I like hearing what y'all think!!


	3. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Enjoy!!

The imp had led me out of the office building.

Into the city.

Towards what seemed like an apartment complex.

It was quieter and less busy than Daddy’s.

I was led up some stairs, then into a hallway where I assumed his apartment was.

He was holding my hand the whole time, leading me and looking ahead.

The lady was right next to us, following and occasionally looking down at me.

He used his key to open the door, stepping into what was a nice and cozy little home. The entrance was a little cluttered but it was nice nonetheless.

They even had a welcome home doormat.

The lady went into another direction, pausing to say something and kiss the other imp before she went off somewhere else in the apartment.

He then turned to me, bending down to my eye level and giving me a soft look. 

He looked like he was trying to be reassuring as he smiled as well as apologetic.

“Hey… I’m sorry about all that. It must’ve been scary, didn’t it?” He asked, his voice soft.

I simply nodded.

It was kinda scary, I didn’t know what had happened.

He looked guilty almost when I nodded.

“I didn’t mean to burst out like that, I just wanted to keep you safe.” He explained, pausing to look to the side then back to me. 

“I’m Moxxie. Your name is Meri, right?”

I nodded once again.

“Well that’s a very nice name.”

“Thank you…” I mumbled, seeing him smile wider.

“You’re very welcome.”

Another small pause.

“When will I get to see Daddy?” 

He seemed tense about this, anxious even.

He averted his eyes, as if he didn’t know what to say. 

I was confused. I didn’t understand what was going on right now. 

Everything was just so confusing and I didn’t know how to react.

So I just went along with it.

“Well uh, aheh…” he tried to gather himself as he glanced back at me to the floor a bunch of times.

“I-I don’t know-“

“Will I get to see him soon?”

“I don’t know-“

“I miss him, I wanna see him.”

He looked at me once again, looking more worried and guilty.

He sighed.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wou-“

He interrupted himself with a sigh once again. 

“I’m sorry. I know you want to see him, I just don’t think it’s the best thing right now.”

“Why?” I tilted my head, wanting to know.

Daddy was really good and nice to me. He gave me good food and cared for me. 

“Well… he’s not exactly the most responsible, and he can be a bad influence.”

“How?”

He smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I didn’t really like that, not right now.

“Don’t touch me.” I told him, being honest.

It was good to be honest.

He quickly took his hands off, putting them back down to his sides.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first.”

“But- Blitzø has done a lot of bad and reckless things. We don’t want you getting hurt. So for now we think it’d be best for you to stay here with us just until we figure something out, okay?”

That made sense.

Hell was a scary and dangerous place. 

“And you’re not going to hurt me?”

He looked taken aback, making a weird noise.

“What?! No! Why would we do that?” he spat, obviously confused.

I shrugged.

“People have done it before. Just wanted to make sure.”

He looked even more concerned.

“Well, I promise we won’t hurt you here. We won’t lay a finger on you if you don’t want to. We’re here to keep you safe.” He reassured, serious and even confident in his statement.

I smiled a bit.

He seemed pretty passionate and stuff about this. 

It made me happy.

“Okay.”

He smiled too, relieved almost.

“Will I get a room?”

“Of course. We have a guest room and we can get it all set up for you.”

“Do you have stuffed animals?”

“Uh-“

“Oh hi sweetie! So sorry I was gettin’ some stuff set up in the kitchen!”

We both turned our attention to the other imp who walked back in.

She walked up to me, also leaning down.

“Oh it’s so nice to meet ya, sweetie. I’m Millie, and this is my husband, Moxxie.” She introduced herself, trying to be all friendly.

“I’m so sorry for scarin’ ya, we didn’t mean to. Here let me-“

She leaned in for a hug, which I flinched back from.

“No touchy.” I told her.

I just didn’t really feel uncomfortable with touch right now. Maybe I would later, but right now I didn’t want it.

“They don’t feel comfortable being touched right now.” Moxxie told her, causing her to pout a little.

But I think she got over it. 

“Well, just tell us anythin’ ya need. We’ll do all we can to make ya feel comfortable here!” She 

chirped.

She was really happy about this.

Maybe she liked having guests over!

She seemed like a really nice lady.

I kinda felt excited to hang out with her.

The other guy was okay, he was nice even.

He just seemed really tired.

He should really take a nap, he needs it. 

Maybe he was just all grumpy and angry earlier cause he didn’t sleep well.

I know Daddy could be a bit much sometimes, so I guess that could be tiring to deal with. 

Especially if they all worked together.

It was like working on a group project!

Sometimes working with others could be hard even though they taught you to work together in schools. 

The teachers didn’t know that some people you just couldn’t work with.

Some people just really sucked at working in group projects!

Sometimes they would be too loud and wouldn’t listen.

Sometimes they would try to do all the work and not let anyone else talk or do things.

Or sometimes they just didn’t wanna do any work at all and bail.

It really sucked!

So maybe for Moxxie that was what being around Daddy was like.

If so, then I understand.

Not everyone had to like my Daddy I guess.

As long as he wasn’t mean to him I wouldn’t mind.

Trash talking was mean.

It was something bullies did!

And I didn’t like bullies.

I turned to Millie again.

The nice lady.

She could never be a bully, I just knew it.

She was so nice.

“Do you have any stuffed animals?”

She worked up at the question, smiling wide.

“Oh of course we do! They’re just in the hallway closet! Just follow me and we can go pick one out!”

She chirped, then standing up and waiting for me.

I then followed, excited to see what kinda stuffed animals they had.

_______________________________________

Miss Millie had helped me to pick out a stuffed animal, along with many other things!

The stuffed animal is most important first.

In fact, she let me pick  _ two _ stuffed animals!

One was a fluffy sheep. It looked kinda older but it was soft and relaxing to look at. It was a bit small though.

The other one was a tan puppy. It was wide and had one of those saggy faces that some dogs had. It was kinda bigger and great for snuggling and stuff.

It kinda felt like one of those beanie babies that you could get in stores and stuff.

It was really nice.

She even let me hold them for the rest of it too!

She had ended up giving me a little tour of the apartment. 

It wasn’t too big, but every part of it was just so nice and cool to look at.

It was much more organized than Blitzø’s apartment and had a lot more pretty things.

There were a lot of things and pictures hanging up as well as plants!

My favorites were the plants and pretty movie posters they were up!

At least I think they were movie posters, I could be wrong.

They looked cool either way.

She made sure to tell me little things like how to work the shower and bath. 

Stuff in their room.

What was where.

Even if I’d probably forget later, it was still nice to be time about these kinda things.

The last stop was my room.

Or I guess the guest room.

I liked calling it my room though.

It was kinda plain, but it was neat and tidy. It still had a cozy feel to it that made me feel at home.

She let me place the stuffed animals against the pillows and said I could let them rest until later! 

She even let me say goodbye to them when we left the room. 

When we left, it made me wonder where the other imp had gone off to.

The Moxxie one.

He had gone off or at least stayed where he was. Cause me and miss Millie were together since she showed me around the house.

Maybe he was in the kitchen.

I thought I might’ve heard some noises coming from it.

He could be cooking or something! 

Or maybe washing the dishes, but that was more boring. 

Millie cut herself off as she saw me staring at the direction of the kitchen, seeing how curious I was.

“Ya wanna go in, sweetie?” she asked.

“Mhm. I wanna see.” I told her.

She simply laughed. 

“Well I bet he’s just starting dinner.” 

She led me into the kitchen, letting me see the cozy little space. Pots and pans were already being put out to prepare for dinner I assumed.

Moxxie was humming to himself as he got out all the utensils and things he needed to cook.

He turned as he noticed the two of us, smiling and trotting over. He put his hand on Millie’s cheek, and kissed her. Millie giggled and smiled back.

“Hey honey, I’m just preparing dinner. Mind helping out?”

“Oh of course sweetie, I’d love to.” She kissed him back.

They both seemed really lovey dovey! Is this what adults in real love did? It looked like something out of a Disney movie.

I wasn’t complaining though. 

Moxxie pulled away and smiled down at me.

“You can sit down at the dining table if you want to watch. We’ll just be cooking dinner here.”

“I wanna help!” I piped in, thinking it would be fun to do so.

Daddy always made easy and cheap meals. They were yummy but this was a real dinner! Like one where you cut vegetables and put stuff in pots and boiled them! I wanted to help make something!

He tensed, looking unsure as he looked over to his wife. 

“Uh...well…” he glanced over to me, his teeth grit. But she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to relax and calm him.

“Oh Mox, don’t worry! It’s just a lil cooking! Plus it would be good for em to learn a bit of cooking skills.” 

He ended up sighing and giving her a soft smile.

“Well alright...if you say so, Mills.”

And to that she grinned, kissing him on the cheek before going to the sink to fill something up with water.

“Well, alright. How about you start by getting me some things I need?”

“Okay!” I chirped, feeling happy to be able to help.

“I’m gonna need some potatoes, the fish and some celery first. Can you get me that? It’s in the fridge.”

“Mhm!” I nodded.

Getting the food was easy, even if I had to make a few trips. It was a lot of food! After that he began to cut everything to prepare it, he did it so fast too.

The rest of time I ended up mostly getting them ingredients. Whether it be vegetables or spices or some kinda oil I got it for them! I got to watch them cut and prepare and fry things in the pan. 

It was really cool! 

The scents and smells of everything were really good, and I even got to taste test and lick the spoon! Millie also let me help with mixing some things in the pots and bowls.

The more we went on the hungrier and hungrier I became. So when they said I could go set the table and sit down I was super excited.

Moxxie has poured me a glass of apple juice and then set everything down on the table.

Everything looked so good!! It made me really happy that I had helped to make all this.

We ended up making fried fish, mashed potatoes and some seasoned vegetables. My fish had been cut into smaller pieces so that it would be easier for me to eat. 

I stared down at the food eyes wide, marveling at the sight of it.

“Well? You gonna eat? You can eat now sweetie, ya don’t need permission.”

“It looks so good…” I mumbled.

She laughed.

“Aw well thank you! But you helped too! Now eat up, you need food to fill that lil tummy of yours!”

Then I dug in, eating and trying not to shove it all into my mouth

We all ended up talking and chatting as we ate. The two imps started to talk to each other a bit, seeming to talk about their day and plans. Just boring grown up stuff.

But then they started to talk to me.

They asked me questions about myself and stuff I liked. It ended up starting a lot of conversation, even stuff that ended up with all of us laughing!

After we all finished, they let me have some dessert. Apparently they had made brownies a few days earlier so they still had some left over. It was heated up and served with some ice cream and chocolate sauce drizzled over it.

It was really yummy!

As I finished chewing a piece of brownie, I decided I wanted to bring up a topic.

“So...am I going to stay here for a bit?” I asked.

“Hm?” They both turned to me to look at me.

“Um… I dunno what’s really going on with Daddy but um… am I going to stay here for a bit?”

They both smiled, Moxxie a bit more awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah, of course sweetie. Can’t have you just staying in the streets! I didn’t get those stuffed animals out for nothing!” She chirped.

“So you’re going to be taking care of me?”

“Well of course we are, yes. We can’t let you just take care of yourself.” Moxxie piped.

“So like parents?”

Both of them glanced at each other, seeming to perk up and look intrigued.

“Yeah…?” Moxxie answered.

“So should I call you my parents now?” I asked.

It would just make sense. If they wanted to take care of me, they must basically want to be my parents right? It already felt like they were just from today.

It felt like a home.

Their eyes widened but they seemed to perk up with joy. Both of them smiled wide even if they didn’t really know what to do with the emotion.

“Eheheh uh...yeah! I guess, yeah!” he told me, his awkward smile becoming big.

Millie seemed to be close from bursting with joy and squealing.

“So um… can I call you Mama and Papa then?”

“Uh yeah!”

“OH YES OF COURSE YA CAN SWEETIE!” Millie erupted and stood up from her sweet, squealing and practically tackling me into a hug. She rubbed her cheek against mine, nuzzling and kissing my forehead a bunch.

I giggled a bit, taken aback by the sudden hug but accepting it.

“Oh come to Mama! I’m so happy!” She squealed.

The other laughed, grinning and joining in on the hug. 

“We’re finally parents, Moxxie! Just like we wanted!” she squealed. 

“I know! We can all be one happy family!” He added in, adding to the nuzzling and pulling us both close.

I giggled again, smiling wide as I enjoyed the cheesy moment.

I was happy and excited!

Now I had a Mama and a Papa that I could live with and that would love me.

It really was like some happy family from some show. 

But I did wonder, what about Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My server for hazbin kiddo is also a joint thing for this fic!!  
> https://discord.gg/wnsEnbX
> 
> Also I really appreciate any feedback or comments you all may have!!


	4. Quick Update!

Heeey so apologies for the big gap. Gotta lotta mental stuff goin on but I'm tryin!

This thing is still continuing But more so making this cause changing some lore about it that pertains to previous chapters. Mostly w Loona. I'm changing it to where Loona is 5 years older than them, meaning that she is 13 when they are adopted. And the fact that I'm going to have them get along. So any information before w her can be tweaked or regarded in another way or discarded all together. And yes I know with new information she's confirmed to be adopted at 17 but this is an au so that doesn't have to be canon as far as I'm concerned for this.

So that's just a lil update heading forward!! I'll try to update soon! Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna link the discord server for hazbin kiddo here too. Might as well put them together to make it easier. Plus they share the same initials  
> So if ya wanna join, here:  
> https://discord.gg/a3xvBkU


End file.
